The present invention relates to computers, and other data processing systems and software and, more specifically, to the positioning of hyperlinks for common functions at predetermined positions on a display screen.
Hyperlinks from different and unrelated websites often point to target web pages that have similar functions. However, despite the fact that their target web pages have similar functions, these hyperlinks are frequently identified differently, and are located at different positions on their respective web pages. For example, hyperlinks that lead to a target web page that allows a user to sign in to an account by entering a user ID and password, may be labeled “login”, “log in”, “logon” “log on”, “sign in”, “sign on” or “your account.” Similarly, hyperlinks of shopping websites that lead to a target web page that allows a user to search for a local retail store may be labeled “stores”, “store locator”, “store finder”, “locations”, “find store”, “find a store” and “my local store.”